She's Back Again
by Sensational Sista
Summary: Luanne's back for 2 weeks to bother her cousin and blow another one of Miley's secrets. But this one is more personal. Miley soon finds her relationship with Lilly strained. Will Miley be able to not strangle her cousin by the end? Liley
1. She's Back Again

**A.N. Idk just got this idea last night n been working on it for quite the while. It's obviously a Liley fanfic :P  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Disney.**

**She's Back Again**

It was a beautiful afternoon in Malibu. The beaches were packed. The boardwalk was full of summer tourists. It really was a turn-off for the Malibu natives to be out in that area in these conditions. The Stewart house was the next best thing.

Two girls ran around, laughing and having fun, in the living room of the house. The blonde of the two had lunged forward, grabbing the brunette by the waist. She then proceeded to lean back, pulling the opposite girl with struggle. "Mileyyyyyy come on!" pleaded the blonde in a whiny voice. "It'll be fun!"

The brunette, known as Miley, continued to lean forward, forcing the other to dig her heels into the floor. And just her luck it was the edge of the floor mat, so there was really no resistance. Both continued to battle like this until the stronger framed blonde overtook the taller brunette. The two toppled into the plush couch.

"Lilly, you know I've never done this before. It would be my first time.."Lilly spun her so they were both facing each other, eyes locking. Nervous sea blue eyes fell to the floor, watching two pairs of bare feet on the floor. Miley couldn't believe that Lilly had come up with this idea when she mentioned she was bored and willing to do anything.

Sky blue eyes, in return, shimmered. "Yeah, but you'll learn to like it! And of course I'll be there and help you through it." She gave the brunette a wink, shamelessly flirting. "You know, since this isn't photosynthesis we're talking about, I'm quite the expert on this_ subject matter_."

The taller girl gave a shy smile, blush creeping to her cheeks. "Yeah.." '_I always find it hard to deny you anything. Gosh darnit, Lilly Trusscott. You can always win me over, especially when you're being so darn seductive about it.' _The aqua eyes looked back up, a courageous smile covering up the shy one. "Alright.. But you better take it slow with me."

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?" was the response. Lilly grabbed Miley's hand and surprised her by dragging them to Miley's bedroom . "Come on."

Miley pulled back, slightly pouty. "But I thought we were gonna get started now!"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde giggled. "Wow, you're starting to like this idea. I left something you'd probably need in the room." And the two continued up the stairs.

-

"Oh my God, Lilly.."

"You're doing fine. Keep going."

"Whoah.. ah.."

"Careful, don't get ahead of yourself." Lilly's voice sounded confident. "Concentrate on me."

Miley looked deep into opposite blue eyes.

"Lilly... I'm-I'm coming!"

There was a giggle and a warm smile from the blonde. "Trust me, I can tell. You're almost there."

"Just.. a little... more... Ahh!" Miley fell into waiting arms, out of breath from the exhilarating rush.

Lilly giggled and lightly knocked her knuckles on the red helmet adorning Miley's brown head. "So maybe next time we go skateboarding you'll be able to roll more than 7 feet to me. While not wobbling either." She imitated Miley's wobble on the board as best she could. "_Whoahhhhh!_"

The brunette detached herself slightly to smirk at the other while gently punching her arm. "That was difficult mind you. You skateboard everyday. As a first timer I think I did pretty well." She placed her hands on her hips. "You saw me, I only fell once!"

"And that is why I told you I needed to get my knee-pads from upstairs. See, I'm just so smart sometimes!" She tapped her skull for emphasis.

"And oh so full of yourself." Miley's playful expression softened. "And that's what I like about you." She leaned in and hugged the other girl around the neck, giving her a peck on the cheek in the process. She never felt shame when it came to expressing her feelings in front of the blonde. The two 16 year olds had been an official couple for about 4 months, but they had been casually flirting for about a year prior. They were taking the relationship slow, to both of their contentment. And it was definitely on the down-low when it came to other people knowing, aside from Oliver of course.

The sunlight was fading and the light in the driveway came on, illuminating the couple. Both girls were content on just standing there with each other in the warm embrace.

Unfortunately the unwritten rules of life do not allow for these lovely moments to go uninterrupted by something obnoxious.

_BEEP BEEP!_ The horn of the red Hummer blared as Mr. Stewart and Jackson pulled into the driveway. Both girls jumped apart just in time as the car came into full view. The two girls had been practicing with the skateboard there so they needed to gather their things and step aside to the porch.

"Where were they today anyway?" Lilly asked while watching the car turn off.

Miley shrugged. They had been gone since she woke up that morning. And it was definitely 7:30 in the evening by then.

"Yo, Miles. Heyya Lilly."

"Hey, bud. Hey Lilly."

"Hello." Both girls chimed together, giggling after doing so.

Mr. Stewart told Jackson to unload the back of the car for some reason. "Did you two have fun today?"

The girls nodded. "Lilly taught me how to skateboard."

"At least attempted to," muttered Lilly with a silly grin. The taller girl crossed her arms and pouted.

"Ah well that's good." He suddenly changed topics. "Hey Miles, I got a surprise for ya."

Miley jumped on those words instantaneously, her Southern accent in full force. "Oh Oh! Whadija git me? A new wardrobe? A kitten? A new car?"

"Nope," came another girly sounding voice, equally full of Southern tone. "He brought me for a visit, cuz!"

Her excited smile dropping faster than lead in a puddle, Miley gaped at the sight of her most annoying cousin.

Ever.

EVER!

Lilly stepped discretely away from Miley as soon as she read her expression. Luanne and Miley.. together... was never a good thing.

-  
-  
-  
**A.N. hopefully this fic goes well. i've gotten other chapters worked on, since i know my updating-ness usually has issues lol**


	2. Little Horns

**A.N. second chapter n e 1? lol  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing from Disney**

**She's Back Again 2**

"_He brought me for a visit, cuz!"_

"Isn't it great to have Luanne out from Tennessee?" Her dad was always glad to have his niece up. That fact alone surprised and irritated Miley.

Lilly stepped forward, trying to be polite in front of Mr. Stewart and his family. "Hey Luanne." She smiled and the Southern brunette laughed a strange laugh which Lilly immediately sought safety from. She nudged Miley with her elbow.

Realizing her stare must have been completely inhospitable, Miley's jaw clamped shut. After a second's delay, she forced out her most fake, cheery, smile. "_Helloooo_."

"Aw cuz, don't be shy. Gimme a hug!" The brunette walked up, hugging the other. When that close, the bystanders couldn't help but think the two looked like identical twins minus Luanne's cowboy hat and braids...

"Well, Let's bring this family reunion inside shall we?" Mr. Stewart held his arms in the direction of the front doors.

Playfully, Luanne linked her arm with Miley's and trotted inside. Miley looked over her shoulder to the trailing Lilly, giving her a look of '_please shoot her or me right now!_'. Behind the car, there was a loud 'ooomph' sound followed by calls "You darn pieces of cowhide!". Billy Raye just shook his head and went around to help his son deal with whatever luggage was attacking him.

-

Luanne had sat down on the yellow couch where Miley and Lilly had been about an hour prior. She kicked her legs up onto the coffee table, mumbling something about stretching her hamstring muscles this way. Her dirty boots left slight traces of dirt on what seemed to be a sheet of summer math homework with the name "Miley Stewart" written at the top.

Two blue eyes glared from across the room and didn't even realize she had lunged forward at the sitting girl until she felt arms pull her back. Lilly spun her around and gave her a serious look.

"Miles, she seems different. Maybe she's here to start anew. You know, make nice with everyone." Lilly smiled hopefully.

Miley gave her a serious glare back. "Remember what I told you? '_Little horns underneath those braids_'?!" Her whisper was harsh and raspy.

"Whatever Miley."

The two walked around and sat next to Luanne, one girl on each side. "What're all ya lookin' at me for?" She tried to sound innocent.

Lilly smiled good naturedly. "We just figured you'd like to make nice with us and we'd all, you know, be friends." Since Luanne's attention was diverted to Lilly, behind her Miley was glowering up a storm, making sure Lilly could see it all. Lilly could almost see the imaginary rain cloud above Miley's head.

"Orrrr," Miley said in a sing-song voice, tugging Luanne's shoulder to make her face her. "We could let things be the same where we left them. Oh you know the one.. when you tried to expose my biggest secret to _the world_!"

The country girl clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Tsk tsk. Miley you gotta learn to let these things go. I never even thought 'bout tellin' everyone you are that "_Hanny Montany_" girl this whole trip." Her eyes sparkled. Miley caught it since it was a family trait for when Stewarts were being devious.

"What's your scheme this time?" she snapped harshly.

The response was a mere shrug. "You'll see when I find the perfect one."

When Miley was going to snap again, Lilly jumped up and tugged her into the kitchen for another one of their 'talks'. "Miley you're making it worse.."

"Did you not just hear her?" Her arm extended to the lounging girl. "I'm telling you, little horns!"

Lilly looked to the ground and then into Miley's eyes. She gave her a sympathetic smile, understanding that Miley really did have issues with the other girl. "Ok ok. But just think about it. Just because she's here doesn't mean you'll have to see her, right? And plus, I'll be around. I'll be your knight in shining armor and save you from that-" Lilly placed her fingers on her head like horns. "-dragon."

Miley smiled, temper being extinguished. She knew Lilly was always trying to make her happy even when she didn't want to hear it. '_How'd I get so lucky?_' Miley smiled.

She leaned in and gave her a hug, arms around Lilly's waist, loving the fact of having this girl all to herself. She fought the urge to give her a kiss on the lips and it made her frown inside. If Luanne saw them kiss, she'd tell Mr. Stewart and all Hell would break loose in the household. Miley knew her family was incredibly conservative and traditional, so her dating a girl would be viewed as completely shameful. Lilly personally didn't see a big deal, but relented for Miley.

Miley, thinking about those factors, decided that they should make their hug short lived and pulled back.

As she turned around she noticed that her cousin was giving them a weird stare, and immediately Miley felt nervous. '_Is she suspicious? Oh my gosh, if she tells daddy... No, all best friends can hug. Stop being paranoid Miles. She's just making you jumpy. Ugh I did not need her here right now.. Or ever for that matter._' Her thoughts raced. As much as she hated Luanne, her fear was much more over powering at that moment.

The silence was awkward.

Her father and brother walked in with the cow-hide bags. He walked through the living room and called to Miley. "Bud, do you mind bringin' your cousins bags up to your room and settin' up her bed?"

Miley stared wide-eyed instantly, her previous thoughts pushed aside. '_My room? My sanctuary? Which has attached to it a Hannah Montana closet?? What's he thinking of letting her go near it again?!_' Again, a nudge from Lilly brought her back to reality.

"_Suuuuure dad_." That fake smile was back, of course. And as her and Lilly helped carry up Luanne's belongings, Miley let it known she could mumble quite the number of swear words under her breath.

She even had the distant thought way in the back of her mind about sharing Jackson's room for during Luanne's stay... '_Oh my God... I am SO desperate!_'  
-  
-  
-  
**A.N. Yay finished chap two.. dun worry this story IS going somewhere xD**


	3. No Flapjack Flippin Way

**A.N. Chapter three. goodness i never know what to write in these author notes things... well thank you to all the people who have been reading this story! N i hope you enjoy !  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disney at all!**

She's Back Again 3  


The first full day had gone and passed. Miley's 'pet fish', who no one knew she had, died and she used the excuse that she was _too distraught _to hang out with Luanne.

The second day wasn't so great. Miley decided to fake being sick, which resulted in two things. Positive: Luanne avoided her all day. Negative: Her dad forced her to scarf down fish oil due to Mamaw's orders over the phone.

By the third night Miley found herself sitting at her desk around 10:30.

She finished up her summer math homework hours ago. And there were almost 500 freaking problems too! But it was her excuse to spend the day at home while her family took Luanne out to become reacquainted to the California city. Her dad would have dragged her along otherwise, but of course every parent believes school comes first. For once Miley was thankful of that.

But what saddened her most was that her dad hadn't let her see Lilly the past two days. '_Stupid excuses.._'

And that day, Lilly's mom took her over to her dad's house to celebrate his birthday. She was going to be there all day since she never saw the man much. Miley felt guilty about wishing Lilly would spend time with her rather than her dad. But she knew that was insanely selfish, especially because Lilly loved her dad.

Getting up from her chair Miley stretched, having the urge to go jogging. But of course ever since the times she tried to sneak out, her dad insisted that a number of video cameras be placed along the house perimeter. "Burglar protection my butt," she mumbled flopping onto her bed.

She hugged her pillow and looked at the unmade blow-up bed beside her own. So far everything was going well, but Miley never wanted to let her guard down. She began going through her excuses to not be around Luanne over the next 11 days. Yeah 11 painfully long days left of Luanne. She was here for 2 weeks total.

'_She's not here 'to visit,_' Miley thought in morbid humor. '_Her parents _sent _her away. I pity my auntie and uncle oh so much.'_

As she rolled onto her side, she felt a pressure in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She opened the texts and typed a message to Lilly, hoping to get a response.

_Hey you. How's your day been? I miss you_

_-Miles-_

After about a minute, the jingle of 'If We Were a Movie' began playing, drawing a smile to her face. That was Lilly's special ring tone. When the tune finished, she opened the text.

_goin gr8! miss u 2 but I gtg 4 a bit. txt u bac l8r_

_LYL (heart)_

_-Silly Lilly-_

Although sometimes hard to decipher, Miley enjoyed Lilly's addiction to chatspeak. She tossed the rhinestone decorated phone onto her bed, not expecting a text back too soon.

Downstairs the sound of a door opening echoed in the spacious house, soon followed by some of Jackson's "Whoop Whoop Whoop!" sounds. Sounds like the family had fun.

Miley was in the living room after 2 minutes. She could see Jackson nearly dive for the refrigerator. Not that they didn't grab dinner before coming home, but Jackson was just a human vacuum.

Crossing the living room and ascending the stairs, Luanne gave off a huge dramatic yawn. "Phew, I'm more tired than a pig after a pig wranglin' contest. G'night everyone!"

Miley turned to her dad, pleading look in her eyes. "Please tell me my accent's not that bad!"

Her dad approached her and laughed at her silliness. "Nah. Your friends got you speakin' more normal everyday. So how'd the homework come out? Finish it?" Miley nodded, before yawning. "Good job. You're getting better at completing your work before sneaking out."

Miley raised her eyebrows. "Remember the cameras dad?"

"Oh golly I forgot 'bout those!" he said jokingly while winking at his daughter who just sighed.

"Hey Miles, can I ask you to hang out with Luanne tomorrow? I got a Hannah meeting to attend for the next concert and Jackson's working Rico's shift tomorrow." Miley was distracted by that and gave her father the 'what did he do now?' look. " Somethin' 'bout girl scout cookies this time." Both sighed.

"Dad I was going to hang out with Lilly tomorrow. Maybe Oliver too if he's free." She got back to the topic of Luanne. Her Excuse Well was running dry.

"You see Lilly almost religiously every day and I'm sure all four of you guys could find something to keep you occupied. And it's a Thursday so places should be a little less crowded, aside from all the tourist 'shoebies'." He left it at that as Miley rolled her head back to stare at the ceiling in defeat.

Coming back to reality she took a few seconds to watch in minor amusement as her brother tried to balance a 7 inch tall sandwich on a plate in one hand, a carton of milk in the other. '_Jackson Jackson Jackson. What are we to do with you._?' Sighing and rolling her eyes, Miley passed her brother in the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of water and slowly headed back upstairs, not in a big hurry to see that cousin of hers.

-

When Luanne had reached the bright bedroom she quickly stripped down to her nightgown. Normally she was a night person but being in the new time zone was affecting her. She sat down on her bed. So far, the trip hadn't been all about Miley or her Hannah Montana duel life. She was quite pleased about that too.

But that still didn't deter her from wanting to nail her cousin with something. It was just her evil nature.

At that moment she heard a noise.

It was one of those cheesy pop songs that Hannah Montana sings.

'_If we were a movie,_

_you'd be the right guy,_

_and I'd be the best friend _

_that you'd fall in love with in the end.._'

Luanne's head popped up and looked over her cousin's bed. There, finishing up a song, was Miley's cell phone. She grinned. Luck was on her side.

_hi miles. sry 4 bein gone so long. bac now. sup?_

_-Silly Lilly-_

This girl, she remembered, was the one who she considered weirdest of Miley's friends, even if the brunette boy was a total goof. Luanne carefully answered back.

_Nothing much here. You?_

_-Miles-_

The next text came about 3 seconds after the one Luanne sent, obviously sent before reading Luanne's response.

_sry again! Moms makin me go to bed :(_

_ill ttyl, 2morrow hopefully:D_

_night sweetie (three hearts)_

_-Silly Lilly-_

Luanne read that and she was suddenly intrigued. Her mind darted back to her arrival, the image of her cousin and the blonde embracing for way longer than best friends should. "Oh no flapjack flippin' way..."

Fervently she opened up the Inbox on the cell phone and read down the last 30 saved texts. All were from Lilly, almost each including a heart, a pet-name or an 'I love you'. If Luanne was grinning before, she looked like the Cheshire cat by then!

"Well I'll be darned. Little miss goody-to-shoes Miley Stewart... is a _lesbian_.. and _dating_ that blonde freak." She nodded to herself while erasing her traces of evidence on the phone. "This is amazin' blackmail..." Before she could give that a second thought, something else popped into her mind. A plan she found much more devious. "Hm I bet I could have some fun with this too..."

There were trotting footsteps coming from the stairs and Luanne quickly put the phone down and hopped onto her mattress. She faked stretching out her arms and yawning while Miley walked back into the room with a glass of water.

"Well I'm hittin' the sack. Can't wait for us to hang out tomorrow cuz. I love hanging out with your friends." Her grin made Miley nervous.

"Uh..huh.." Miley raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes along with the unsure response.

As Miley hopped into bed she opened her phone. Luanne watched a slightly disappointed look momentarily form on Miley's face. She was obviously sad she didn't see the text Lilly had sent her back.

Ah, Luanne was already using this situation to her advantage. If she could make Miley disappointed in under 3 minutes, she'd be miserable in 11 days.

Miley leaned over and turned off her night lamp. "Good night Luanne."

"G'night cousin."  
-  
-  
-  
**A.N. and that wraps up chapta three :)**


End file.
